A Girl Amoung Monsters
by AJ Edwins
Summary: When Elle Winters is attacked by her stepbrother, Tom, she makes an unlikely friend in Luke, the vampire. Luke knows she isn't safe with him because he was a Volturi. She doesn't know, and he makes a choice that will change both of them forever.
1. Trust

I do not claim any ownership of the Twilight Saga. That stroke of brilliance belongs to Stephanie Meyer. Ellie and Luke, however, are of my invention.

I was shaking. I didn't dare open my eyes, the light hurt but the dark hurt too. My whole body hurt, actually. "Ouch," I mumbled, softly.

"Ellie, Ellie…" _He_ was sitting on a wooden chair on the other side of the room. "My _dear_ little Ellie, that wasn't too bad, was it?"

I didn't reply. How could I speak? I could have let this happen? Why did they let him do this to me? Even someone with great sums of money should have been able to see that _his _violence would lead to something like last night.

It was official, my father was an idiot. Successful lawyer? Yes. Observant? Absolutely not. He didn't even notice that I hadn't spoken more than a few words for weeks. What would he say if he knew about _this_?

_His _dark chuckle removed me from the self-questioning session occurring in my brain. "Ellie, you can't trick me. I know you're awake."

I opened my eyes and started to cry. "I know you know, sir."

"Oh, you can speak now?" His smirk widened. It made me sick. "That changes things."

Oh. My. God. What was I doing? Trying to bring his wrath back down on me? I shook my head. Speaking was _way_ too dangerous. The look on _his _face told me what to expect if I messed up. Would I ever be safe?

My alarm went off. "You have school this morning. Get dressed. Tell no one about this, understand?"

I didn't go to school: I ran. I didn't know where I was going. How could I? I had no where to go. I was now damaged goods. The banged-up can of fruit you find at the Grocery Outlet. The one that wasn't even worth half-price. I stopped running and vomited into a garbage can. I started to shake again. The tin can shook with me. I slid onto the cool pavement.

I looked pathetic sitting there, cooling my forehead on the cold garbage can. I was in my ripped clothes from the night before, my hair was not brushed and I had bruises all over my body. Several people passed me and made disapproving sounds.

_They think I'm drug addict,_ I thought. _That would be amusing if I didn't feel like shit._ What if someone stopped to ask if me if I was okay? Would I tell them? Or would I be too frightened of _him_ to say anything?

"Are you okay?" a musical voice asked, "do you need a hand up?"

I looked up, and flinched. A pale, white hand hovered a few inches above me. I didn't look to the face attached to it. I already knew that it was guy, what was point? He was probably just going to hurt me. They were all the same, after all.

"Can you hear me?" the hand asked, "do you want me call an ambulance?"

I shook my head. Why should I trust a guy? It causes too much pain to trust men. They always betray your trust. They take sacred things and flush them down the metaphoric toilet of wickedness. If you're not careful, they'll flush you down it too.

The hand grabbed my wrist, feeling my pulse. "Come on, kid, don't go out on me."

The hand felt like ice, a burning dry ice. I pulled away, and winced. I started to rub my wrist.

"My name is Lucas. What's your name?" He sounded like he was trying to comfort me. "I mean no harm. I come in peace. What else can I say?" He sounded desperate. "Please, I'm trying to help."

I wanted to answer, but my throat felt unbelievably sore. I coughed into my arm and looked up. He was just as pale as his hand, with soft golden eyes. His light hair was curly, and cut close to his head. Beautiful isn't quite the right word, but attractive worked. It took a lot of strength to look away. "Luke," I whispered, "you're name is Luke."

"Yes, you got it. My name is Lucas and I'm here to help."

"Elle. My name is Ellie," I choked. It burned a little. "Ow."

"What is it?" Luke asked, softly. "Do you need a doctor?"

"My throat is on fire!" I almost screamed. "Please help me," my voice grew soft. "Please."

He took me into his arms. "You live here in Seattle, right Ellie?"

I nodded, but didn't speak. Those few words took a lot of energy to say. I put my head against Luke's chest and took a shaking breath.

"You're going to be all right." He started to run. It seemed like he was going inhumanly fast.

"Carlisle Cullen?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry," Luke said, "but she needs your help. She's been hurt. I promise I had nothing to do with it."

_What's going on? _I thought. _Where did he take me? I can't take another night like last night._

"We believe you," another voice, more velvety said. "Has she been…?"

_Don't say it! Please don't say it!_

"I think so," Luke sighed. "I found her leaning against a garbage can in Downtown Seattle."

"Do you know her name?"

"Ellie, that's all I have. I don't think she likes too talk much. She said that it hurts."

"All right." I felt my body shift onto a bed. "Ellie, can you hear me? Are you awake?"

I nodded and coughed. _Where am I?_

"Ellie, you're somewhere safe," the velvet voice tried to confirm.

_Safe? How can I ever be safe?_

"My name is Carlisle. I'm a doctor and Lucas brought you here so my family and I can help you. Ellie, do you understand?"

I nodded again. _You'll survive if you keep your mouth shut, Elle_, I ordered myself. _Don't give them a reason to kill you._

"Carlisle, she's scared," the velvet voice whispered. "I think someone tried to kill her."

"Elle," I heard Luke ask, "Who did this to you?"

_Tom can't hear about this. It'll put Luke in danger. This is my fault. Tom did this to be me because I did something I wasn't supposed to. Luke hasn't been anything but helpful._

"He can't get to you here," Velvet-Voice said, trying to comfort me.

"Edward, what's going on?"

"This is Ellie, Bella," Velvet-Voice answered. "She's been hurt pretty badly." I heard his teeth grind.

"How badly?"

Carlisle spoke, "a few cracked ribs, fractured wrist, by the looks of it. I'll have to get her up stairs to check. There are also some things that I'll have to wait until she feels better to look at."

I heard several hisses roll through the room. "Is there…?"

"I'm not sure; we'll have to ask Alice."

"She'll want to keep the baby."

_Did someone say 'baby'? Does that mean I'm pregnant? Oh my god, I'm going to have my stepbrother's child. _I opened my eyes, and tried to sit up. "Luke…"

"I'm here, Ellie." Luke supported my back, holding me up. "It's okay."

My eyes closed again and I drifted off into sleep.


	2. The Innocent

I do not claim any ownership of the Twilight Saga. That stroke of brilliance belongs to Stephanie Meyer. Ellie and Luke, however, are of my invention. Also I borrowed, and edited a line from _The Bourne Supremacy_ for this chapter.I do not claim to belong it either.

I left Ellie once she was asleep. I hated leaving her like that. From the moment I meet her, I knew she was restless, helpless. She looked so fragile sleeping in the Cullen's spare room; her dark hair flying everywhere, like a halo around her pale, frowning face.

It wasn't my attraction to her beauty that startled me; it was the fact that I was _not_ attracted to her blood. It was as if she had no scent, no burning allure. I didn't understand it. I worked so hard to get to the point that I could help humans without hurting myself, and it went better than I had planned or so I had thought.

Let's face it; I'm beginning to fall for the poor girl. I meet her four hours ago. I didn't know her full her name, her age, or the jackass who hurt her. I was afraid what would happen if I ever learned his name. I'd probably tear him to pieces. No one should do that to a little girl, especially not _my_ little girl.

Wait? What am I thinking? She doesn't belong to me. She's just a child, maybe teenager, who has her whole life ahead of her. I can't take that from her like that _monster_ took her innocence.

But is he the monster or am I? I'm the one who brought her here, to a house full of vampires I've only heard stories about. What if one of them loses control and I lose her? If I were to ever meet her parents, what would I say? "I'm sorry, sir, but I let your daughter be killed?"

Then an image came to mind. _The Volturi._ What would they do to her if they found out? What about the baby the psychic was talking about? I may be dooming two people to death or a life on the run. Could I do that?

"I can relate," the mind reader said. "I was like that when Bella, my wife, was still human. Her soul meant so much to me, but I couldn't stay away."

"What am I going to do? I want to kill the asshole that did this to her, but I don't know why!" _Why am I doing this to her? I don't even know her!_

"Her name," the mind reader whispered, "is Yo'el Winters—"

"I kidnapped the Winters' girl? As in Cole J. Winters Attorney at Law; Winters? The Seattle prosecuting attorney?" I put my head in my hands. "What have I done? I'm putting you all in danger."

"Ellie won't press charges on anyone. She's thinks her stepbrother will kill her or, in her mind, worse."

I growled. "I can't take this! I try to interact with humans, I find out I'm immune to one, but now she's in danger and I don't know what I'm going to do!"

"We'll do what we can to help her, Lucas. For now Carlisle thinks she needs to rest."

Ellie did rest. She sleep for 14 hours, most of which, I spent hunting. It kept me busy, and it was safer. I had no idea how long her scent-block would work, and I didn't want risk hurting her.

When she woke up, I was right by her side. "Luke?"

"Yeah?"

The psychic had placed a pencil and paper by Ellie's bed. She picked them up, wincing a little.

**Water?**

"Of course, Ellie." I ran down stairs and then came back. "Here you go."

**How'd you do that?**

"What?"

**Run so fast, duh.**

"I don't know what you're talking about, Ellie. Maybe your internal clock is off."

**Again, duh. It's the middle of the night, and I'm wide awake. I'm a cheerleader, not a person with moronic tendencies.**

Wait? She's a cheerleader. _Well, Lucas, you're in a big puddle of shit and you don't have the shoes for it._

**What's wrong?**

"Oh, it's nothing, Ellie. I'm just thinking."

**About?**

I tired to distract her. "You hungry?"

She shook her head, her messy black hair flying everywhere.

"You sure?" I sat on the edge of the bed. "Edward's a pretty good cook."

**I'm not a big fan of food at the present moment.**

"You've been asleep for 14 hours, Elle."

**Ever heard of 'Three days without water; three weeks without food', Luke?**

"That doesn't change the fact that you need to eat. Dr. Cullen?!?"

He gracefully came into the room. "Is something wrong, Lucas?"

"Ellie needs to eat, but she doesn't want to."

"Ellie," Dr. Cullen raised an eyebrow in her direction.

**Tattle-tale**

I suppressed a chuckle. Her elegant handwriting was her true voice. The bold cursive left dents in the paper; I could see how frustrated she was at me. She began to erase the conversation we had had a few minutes earlier.

"Ellie," Dr. Cullen continued, "you've had a pretty rough past few days."

**Maybe I overreacted.**

"Yo'el, you do realize that I can't believe that."

Ellie looked down at her casted wrist, and her wrapped ribs. She began to write quicker.

**How'd you know my name?**

"It's part of my job, Ellie. One of my sons' father-in-law is the Police Chief here in Forks. We want you file a report."

Ellie gave a small gasp. "No," she whispered, "no."

As if by instinct, I wrapped my arms around. "Ellie, you have to do this. I'll be here through it all."

She reacted as if she was repulsed. "No," she said, louder. "THERE IS NO WAY I'M TALKING ABOUT THIS WITH A COP!"

"Ellie, baby," I begged, desperate. "Please, you know what he'll do it again if you don't do something."

"WHY ARE YOU CALLING ME 'BABY', LUCAS? DO YOU THINK I WANT TO BE ANYONE'S BABY? MY FATHER STOPPED CALLING ME THAT WHEN MY MOTHER KILLED HERSELF!"

Dr. Cullen stepped back. "What was your mother's name?"

As if she had lost her words, she picked put the note book.

**Ella. Eleanor Garcia. She had custody when she died, but my stepfather couldn't keep it. That's when I first met Lucy—and Tom. Papá, I mean Ricardo, would have stopped it before it went that far, but Cole took out a restraining order. My genetic father is a jackass, isn't he?**

"You said your mother committed suicide."

**Drove off the road near here three years ago. She left a note and everything.**

I couldn't quite comprehend that statement. This beautiful, fragile girl was much more complex than I would have ever imagined. Not only was she abused, but she could have had it better. I wouldn't be surprised if she blamed her mother for all of his.

**I miss her.**

But she didn't.


	3. Realization

I do not claim any ownership of the Twilight Saga. That stroke of brilliance belongs to Stephanie Meyer. Ellie and Luke, however, are of my invention. The 'muffin joke' actually came from my ninth grade science teacher, so kudos to him.

I felt extremely childish, watching Lucas respond to my outburst. The boy clearly cared for me, if not adored me. Why am I such a _bitch_?

Someone laughed at me. It was brief and not really the funny sort. It sounded like the person, I think it was a guy, was mildly amused. As if I had told Carlos' stupid muffin joke: "two muffins meet in an oven. The first said, 'man, it's hot in here.' The second replied, 'awwwwwwww, it's a talking muffin!'"

He laughed again. It turned out to be Edward, the youngest Cullen.

I opened my notebook.

What's so funny, Edward?

"

"Would you be upset if I said you remind me of Bella?"

I shook my head. Emmett had already told me that when I fell, trying to get out of bed and then flushed a brilliant ruby. From the stories they've told me, I'm a bit too much like Bella. It's like I'm another Bella. I'm not sure why Bella isn't like that anymore, but hey, to each their own.

At least Luke doesn't treat me that way. To him, this is all new. Sadly, he acts like he's conflicted. Does he stay here because he cares? Or does he leave for the same reason? I wish I knew why I got that feeling from him, and why he feels that way.

Edward chuckled again. What was so funny about me sitting on the couch? I sighed. _Stupid boys_.

Ed, really, what do you find so amusing?

Emmett entered then, huge and burly. He looked at Edward's amused expression and my frustrated one and laughed too. "Yo, Elle!"

I rolled my eyes. _Don't remind me._

Edward chuckled for a third time.

Emmett, is there any chance you can tell me what's so freakin' funny?

"I don't know; I'm not a mind-reader," Emmett said, a wide smirk crossing his face.

I noticed, as Edward walked away, that the youngest Cullen was overly furious with his older brother's statement.

That got me thinking, was Edward Cullen a mind-reader? I noticed that sometimes he answered a question that no one asked, or nodded when no one spoke.

Once I got the chance to think it out, there was something was really strange about the entire Cullen family.

Alice, the little one with spiky hair, seemed to think I was pregnant. That was maddening. It hasn't even been long enough for me to miss a period. Not to mention, I got my first one last year. True, teenage pregnancies have seemed to flourished, but still, I'm fifteen! I can't predict these things!

Jasper, the younger blonde, seemed _way_ too calm. Almost like he has complete control of his emotions. If I didn't know better, I'd say he worked for the CIA. No one can be that cool without training.

Rosalie, Jasper's twin sister, looked at me like, dare I say, she was jealous. Who would be jealous of me? I'm an abused little girl with a personality to match.

Bella and Nessie, Edward's family, were an even bigger mystery. Nessie is seven, I think. She calls Bella 'Mom', and Bella is _maybe_ nineteen. I don't want to draw the wrong conclusions, but come on!

"Ellie, could you come down here please?"

I started down the stairs; and turned right around. "Ah, shit."

"Yo'el Winters?" The cop raised an eyebrow. "You found Yo'el Winters."

"Yes, Charlie, we did."

"Is her arm broken?"

I looked down at my wrist. Suddenly, I remembered that Luke had taken my pulse and then my wrist had started hurting. _Oh god, Luke broke my wrist. It wasn't Tom that broke my wrist; it was Luke._ I grabbed onto the railing. _Oh no; oh no; OH NO!_

"It looks like someone beat her up before dumping her in the woods. I don't know how she ended up all the way down here. She doesn't remember. I put her wrist in cast as soon as we got her inside. I also took a rape kit."

_Oh no. Oh no. This can't be happening._

"When did you find her?"

"Last night," Carlisle lied, effortlessly. "I would have taken her to the hospital but she was pretty bad. I didn't want move her too much."

_That last part's true, at least._

"Do think she'll talk about it?"

_What am I going to do? _I panicked. "Oh. My. God."

"Ellie, now, come on, I said you were going to have to do this."

My knuckles turned white on the banister. _No._

"Ellie, can you hear me?"

I blinked and sat up. "What happened?"

"You fell down the stairs," Dr. Cullen said, gently feeling my pulse. "I think we really end to get you to the hospital now. Edward, bring one of the cars around. Charlie, we'll see you there."

"Where's Luke?"

"He's going to stay clear for a few days," Carlisle replied softly. "We don't want anyone to think he did this."

_That's understandable_, I thought. _But what they knew that he broke my wrist? Would they still want him to be innocent?_

We were in the hospital in a matter of minutes. The cop showed up three hours later. Cole was with him.

"Yo'el! I got here as soon as I could."

I looked up from my IV. _Crap. _"Dad."

"What happened to you Yo'el Elizabeth Winters?" Cole looked angry. "Do you know how far you are from home? You've been gone for a week!"

"Dad, please—"

"That's it, young lady! You are so grounded!"

"Daddy, I—"

"As soon as the doctor clears you, we're going home."

"Mr. Winters—" Mr. Cullen tried to say something.

"I'm beginning to think that Lucy's idea of boarding school was more possible than I thought."

"Mr. Winters—" the cop tried.

"Yes, that's an excellent idea."

"MR. WINTERS, SOMEONE KIDDNAPPED AND RAPPED YOUR DAUGHTER!" the cop screamed.

"What?" Cole was bewildered. "Yo'el is this true?"

"Daddy, it was Tom," I whispered.

"Ellie, you know I can't believe you. You've been having problems adjusting since your mom died, but you can't go blaming Thomas."

The cop shook his head. "Mr. Winters, do you know where we might find Tom?"

Cole snapped his head in his direction. "Do you have a warrant, Chief Swan?" He looked back at me. "Yo'el, this is absurd."

"No, Cole, you're the one being absurd. If you want Tom to be Scotch free, then who's guilty?"

"Look, Yo'el, I know you made a mistake. I forgive you, really. We'll talk to Tom about this as soon as we can. I'm sure he'll forgive you too," he was completely ignoring what I had to say. "He's not as bad as you think, really."

I snorted. "You sound pretty desperate. I hope you'll be as good of a defense lawyer as a prosecuting one. Of course, if I were working at the D.A. at this, I'd move for Tom to get a different lawyer. Conflict-of-interest."

"Since when did you know what to do in a court room?" Cole hissed. "You're a child."

"Yes, but I'm _your_ child. DNA stinks, doesn't it?"


	4. Decision

I do not claim any ownership of the Twilight Saga. That stroke of brilliance belongs to Stephanie Meyer. Ellie and Luke, however, are of my invention.

_I hurt her, Edward. I hurt the one human that should the safest around me. _

The mind-reader shook his head. "She's more worried about you than her wrist."

"She's not scared of me?"

"In her mind, there's no reason to be. She knows there's something strange about us, but the word vampire has never crossed her mind."

_That's a relief. I wouldn't be able to explain anything to her. Like why I have no desire to feed on her._ I shook my head.

"It's like Edward not being able to read my mind. I block mind-powers. She blocks our noses," Bella said.

"You can't smell her either? She really _is_ strange."

Nessie lightly touched my temple. Elle's face swam in front of eyes. The memory smelled faintly of some unrecognizable herb. It was bitter and unpleasant. "See," Nessie said, "you wouldn't want to drink her blood."

I wrinkled my nose in disgust. "That's a good thing, I suppose." _I just wish I knew if her scent could come back. Could I keep myself from hurting her again?_

I went back to my studio apartment and began to paint. I did that when I needed time to think; I painted.

I just started a painting of the Virgin Mary praying. I was still trying to prefect her face, so I sat down and started to sketch. After about an hour, I realized who I was drawing. It was Ellie, the innocent, sleeping Ellie.

I laughed then, imagining her response.

**Me as the Holy Mother? Are you kidding? You, Luke, know nothing.**

I don't know why she calls me 'Luke'. Since I was changed, I've never considered shortening 'Lucas.' Maybe those first few years would have been easier. Everyone was looking for Lucas. No one would have given a second glance to Luke Smith, or Luke Johnson, Luke Davies might have even worked.

Was the secret to seeming as human as possible changing my name? None of the younger Cullens were really Cullens. Alice was really Mary Alice. Rose was Rosaline. Bella was Isabella. Nessie was Renesme. Could Lucas become Luke? I was only sixteen when I was changed. Maybe I could go with them when they moved. I could start school. I looked a lot like Rose and Jasper, maybe I could be their younger brother. The possibilities were endless.

I dialed my phone.

Alice answered. "About time you asked, Luke."

I gasped. _Of course, Alice saw this coming, get a hold of yourself._ "What did you call me?" I was in aw. _Wow. She's good._

"Luke. As in Luke Hale. Come on, you came up with it. YES! I love it when things work out!" I could just see her dancing around the white living room. "Oh, and Ellie will love her gift."

"What? Wait, Alice, slow down. I—"

"I'm handing you over to Carlisle, okay?"

"Lucas, you might want to stay away from Ellie for awhile," the doctor said, right off. "You both need to be careful."

"Um, Carlisle, if you don't mind me asking, why?"

"Cole Winters is making this difficult. He's even trying to blame us for Ellie's disappearance. Luke?"

I nodded; then I remembered that I was on a phone. "Yes, sir?"

"Where exactly was she when you found her?"

"In the woods," I lied. "You were the first person I thought of, really, sir. I heard the stories, so I've been hanging out in Seattle for a few years. I wanted to make sure you were real."

"What would have done if you hadn't found us?"

_I know exactly what I would have done, _I thought. _I would have changed her. _"I don't know," I lied again. "Taken her to a hospital, I guess."

"Um," he said, probably hearing through the lie. "All right then. See you in a few weeks, son."

The word 'son' caught me off guard, and made me feel guilty for lying to the doctor. It felt almost as wrong as leaving Ellie so she could sleep.

"Yes, sir." I hung up, and sat down.

"This human is very beautiful."

I turned. _Damn it! I got distracted. _"What do you two want?"

"Same as always, Lucas," Felix said. "Come back with us."

Demetri was the one holding the drawing. "I could easily find this girl. I wonder what she tastes like."

"She doesn't smell very pleasant," I said, recalling the bitter herb smell in Nessie's memory.

Felix frowned. "Is she a wolf, then?"

"No. I can't explain her to you really. I barely know the thing." I looked at their blood red eyes. "When did you feed last?"

"With Jane and Alec back at the Rocky Mountains. A few hours ago."

"We see that it's been awhile since you've had a traditional meal."

"Where are they?" I hissed. I knew the witch twins as well as I knew these two baboons.

"Oh, your little girlfriend should be safe until I see her."

"Alec and Jane, what are they doing?"

Felix winked and I shivered. "Just checking on Cullens. Why else would _they_ be in this neck of the woods? You're not important to anyone but us, brother."

"What will Aro say when he finds out you were here and not with Alec and Jane?"

"Hopefully, you'll be with us and you can explain."

"You don't understand," I hissed. "I have to stay here."

Felix ripped the drawing from Demetri's hand. "Does this girl have anything to do with it?"

"I promised her I could stay close by, yes. She's not in very pleasant home conditions at the present moment."

"She's only a human. How old is she, twelve?"

"Fifteen."

"She'll forget you in few years. What happened to you, brother?"

"In the words modern men our age: 'Dude, you used to be hard core.'"

I rolled my eyes. "I've changed." I looked down at their dark cloaks. "You haven't changed a bit."

"We'll make you a deal, then Lucas."

"You come with us."

"And we won't touch this girl. What was her name again?"

"I haven't told you. She would be danger if I did," I growled. "Now. Get. Out."

"Lucas, my friend, we won't kill her either way. Do think Aro would accept her instead?"

"You. Do. Not. Under. Stand. Elle is purely human. She was attacked by another human. A male. She's in no condition to become a vampire."

"Elle," Felix smirk. "What is that short for? Eleanor, Eloisa, Eliza?"

"Oh, um…" _Shit. _"That's none of your business."

"Oh really, brother?"

"We've always been stronger than you."

"FINE! YOU HAVE A DEAL!" I screamed. "BUT NO VOLTURI PUTS A HAND ON YO'EL WINTERS. GOT THAT?"

Author's Note:

Okay, I don't know why Felix and D finish each other's sentences, but it works! I figure since they always seemed to be mentioned together, it was normal.

AJ over and out.


	5. Confronation

I do not claim any ownership of the Twilight Saga. That stroke of brilliance belongs to Stephanie Meyer. Ellie and Luke, however, are of my invention.

This chapter skips forward a few months. Critical moments contained.

"Cole?" No response. "Father?" Silence. "Dad?"

I clutched that pregnancy test like a lifeline. I found it my bathroom this morning along with a note. _Never bet against Alice._

"DADDY!"

I popped open my flip phone and pressed 'two.'

"Hi, Miss Egan. This is Yo'el Winters, has my father made it to the office yet?"

"Oh, hey, Ellie. Sure, one moment."

"Winters," my father droned.

"Father," I sobbed.

"What is it, Lizzie?" I never fully understood why he called me 'Lizzie'; it was probably because he called my mother 'Ellie.' He sounded like he didn't want to know what 'it' was.

"Dad, can you come home?"

"No, Lizzie, I can't. What exactly is the problem again?"

"Dad, I don't want talk about it on the phone."

"Liz, have you broken a law?"

"No," I watched myself smile in the mirror. "I just don't think you want the office to know what's going on." _That ought to get him home._

"Too true," he replied. "Traffic's pretty bad. I'll be home as soon as I can. Wait in my study. This better not be silly."

"No, of course, not, sir."

"Now, young lady, what is the problem?"

"Um, sir," I lost my voice. I still held the pregnancy test.

"You said this was urgent, Yo'el. Spit it out."

I passed the test across his desk. "Sir, you know that thing with Tom, right? Well, he's got more answering to do. And don't think I wanted this."

"Yo'el Elizabeth, is this what I think it is?"

I nodded. "Yes, sir."

"I forgave you running away, but you expect to forgive you for _this_?"

_No, Daddy-Dearest, I expect you to let Tom rot in jail. _"I don't know what to expect from you, sir."

"I notice that you are taking a formal approach to our relationship. Are you saying that you want to repent?"

"I am not sure I know myself, sir. Do you know what I should next?"

Cole leaned back in his chair. "Adoption, I assume?"

"Whatever you think is best, sir." My heart sank. _There's no fighting with him_.

"Ellie!"

"Alice? Jasper? What are you doing here?" I stepped aside to let them in. "Is something wrong?"

"It's not bad. Luke's gone AWAL, and I don't trust the people he's with. How's the baby?" Alice placed a cold hand on my little bulge. "Can I tell you what you're having?"

"What?" Luke's went where?"

Jasper placed his hand on my shoulder. "Relax. We're here to help you; not talk about Luke."

I calmed instantly. "I guess you can hang out here for a little bit. You might want you leave before Cole gets home."

"Please, Ellie let me tell you!"

"Alice, how exactly did you know that was pregnant in the first place?" I stepped away from Jasper. "Do you mind?"

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"Look, Alice, I just need to know if you're really a psychic; no more, no less. I need to hear it."

"Yes, Ellie. I'm psychic."

"Fine, that's all I need," I nodded. "Now, what about my little bulge here?"

"He'll be fit as a fiddle. May I ask, why 'Edric'?"

"Because Luric doesn't sound right. First part of Edward, first part of Ricardo? Oh, and it's not ĕ; it's ē."

"Edric, then," Alice said, correcting her pronunciation. "That technically means that it's not from Edward."

"The spelling, Alice; I mean the spelling!"

"Can I paint your toe-nails?"

I rolled my eyes. "No pink."

Half-way through my first foot, Alice's face went blank. "Oh no," Jasper groaned.

"She's having vision, right?" I asked. "Alice!" I wiggled my foot. "What ya see?"

She closed the nail polish bottle. "Brace yourself." Jasper tensed. "It's Thomas."

I put my sock back on. "What does he want?"

"He wants to make sure that Edric isn't a figment of Cole's imagination."

I nodded right as someone knocked on the door. "Coming!"

I decided to leave it there. Next chapter: Lucas.


	6. Mind Games

Ya' all know the drill. The brilliant one is SM, not AJ. This chapter is a brief look into Lucas' brain. It will be short, and I apologize, M1nk. I just want to keep the POV pattern going. I've already started the next Ellie chapter, so, it won't be long.

Elle's face hardly ever left me alone. The guilt chocked me. I put an innocent, _my innocent, _in danger. That's the one special thing about me. Once I decide to protect someone, I _have to_ protect them. The one thing Aro didn't realize that it worked on the reverse to.

Before I left, it was Chelsea's job to make sure I stayed around. I hated Demetri more, he was the one had made me like this, some sixty years ago. It may have been Felix; Demetri was just the first one I saw. Now, that heat-seeking missile, and his massive brother, threatened Elle.

I still don't fully understand my attraction to her. Part of it is my power, I'm sure. But, that's what confuses me. Am I protecting her or her child? Does my power work from a great distance? Will I be able to get her fast enough? What would happen if I couldn't? I'd never lost someone before.

Aro was bounding with his annoying happy energy, when I entered the main room. "Lucas!" He clutched my hand.

_Get out of my head,_ I thought. _I don't belong to you, Aro._

"You have truly changed, my boy," (I was the only member of the guard he called that). "Luke."

I cringed. _That is Cullen and Elle only territory, Aro._

"Are you not in mood to talk?" he asked, attempting concern.

_It's easier this way._ I threw him off, storming deeper into the Volturi lair.


	7. Role Reversal

Last time we saw Ellie:

"Brace yourself. It's Thomas."

Nervously, I opened the door. I yelped as a fist flew toward my face. "You little witch!"

"Tom, please." I heard myself beg. "No."

Alice spoke then. "Ellie, do you want us to leave?"

_He _finally noticed the couple standing behind me. "You're safe this time, witch," he whispered into my ear. As he pulled away, he kissed my cheek.

I suppressed a shiver of fear. _What was that for? _I wondered. _They heard him._

"You okay?" I could see through the look of concern on _his_ face. "Do you want me to take you to a doctor?"

_Just go away. Please, just walk away._

"Liz," _he _said, using my father's name for me. "Can you hear me?"

"I'm fine," I lied. _I'm just scared for my life. For my baby's life. _I put my hands behind my back and clenched my fists. _GET OUT!_

"Ellie," Alice said, louder. "Do you want us to leave?"

I heard Jasper hiss from behind me. He was losing his CIA type cool. "I'll be fine," I repeated. Then, without thinking, I continued. "It's safe, Jasper. I'll call if I need anything."

Both Alice and Jasper looked at me with sudden surprise. Apparently, Alice hadn't seen this one coming. _Sorry, guys. This is my battle._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" _he_ screamed. "STUPID GIRL!"

I cowered. _So much for my backbone._ "I don't know," I whispered.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" I flinched. "ANSWER ME!"

"I don't know," I said, louder. "I don't know what I was thinking. Alice and Jasper are my friends."

"Friends?"_ he _snorted. "Who'd be friends with a worthless little slut like you?"

"I don't know," I whispered again, dipping my head. "Please, stop yelling. Please." I wrapped my arms my chest. "Please, you're scaring me."

_He _chuckled. "Am I?" I nodded, feeling childish. "Good. Now." _He_ grabbed my chin and forced me to look him in the eyes. "What do you say?"

"Sorry," I whispered, closing my eyes.

"Open them," _he _whispered.

The events leading up to the night three months ago played over in my head. I couldn't block them. I closed my eyes tighter, trying to fight the memories and tears.

"Your eyes," _he _whispered again. "Open them."

I opened them, shaking with sobs. "Please, no."

We were both startled by footsteps on the stairs. "Drat," _he _hissed. As the door knob turned, he pressed his lips to mine, moved his hands to the small of my back.

Lucy gasped and then laughed. "Oh, I'm sorry, Tom, Yo'el. Am I interrupting?"

_He_ let me go and stepped away. "Of course not, Mom. Liz?" _His _glare warned me to be careful.

I blushed. "No," I stammered. _Thank god for nosy step-mothers._

Lucy clapped her hands. "This is marvelous!" She was practically bouncing. "I wish you would have waited until you were older, Yo'el, but…" she squealed with delight, and ran over to give give me a hug. "I'm going to be a grandmother!"

"Mom," _he_ sighed. "Don't squeeze her to death."

_Yes, _please_ stop her. Killing me is your job, after all,_ I thought, darkly. "It's okay."

"I can't believe you two are in _love_," she oozed.

_We're not._ _Why did I let Father drop the charges?_ I hit myself in the forehead.

"Oh, Liz," _he _said, talking the 'concerned boyfriend' part. "Don't hurt yourself over this. It's just as much my mistake as yours."

I started to cry again. _Why am I the only one who can see past _his_ façade? What if he hurts me again? Oh, Luke, I wish you were here. _I sat on the floor, crossing my legs. "I'm so stupid." _Why didn't I ask you to stay?_

Lucy sat beside me, wrapping her arms around me. "It's okay, Yo'el. You're allowed to be sacred of this. I was sacred when I first found out I was going to have Tom."

My breath was shaking. _If only she knew what I was _really _frightened of. That would wipe that stupid, sympathetic smile off her stupid, demented, plastic face._

"Liz, _darling_," _he _whispered, the malicious in voice almost undetectable. He knelt on the other side of me. "Mother," he continued, louder. "I've got her."

"Are you sure, Tom?" _He _nodded. "All right. Yo'el—I mean, Liz, if you need some help; don't hesitate to call. I'll be right down stairs." She lightly kissed my cheek. "You take care of her."

"She's in very good hands, ma'am." Once she was out of the room, he leaned back down. "Get up, slut," _he _hissed in my ear.

_Oh, shoot!_ I stood and cringed, waiting for a slap. _Why didn't I see this coming?_

"Good show." _He _clapped three times. "I see I've taught you something valuable after all."

I exhaled, and nodded, relaxing my defensive position. _You can go away now._

"Let's see if you can put those acting skills to a better use." He pushed my hair away from my tear-streaked face.

_What? _I grew tense again. _No. No way. He can't mean…?_

_He _chuckled. "My dear, sweet, little, _Liz_."

"No way," I whispered. _Please, no._

He grabbed onto my chin again. "Say it."

_Huh?_ That was _not_ what I was expecting. "Excuse me?"

"Say it," he repeated, whispering. "Four little words. Say them like mean them. _I love you, Tom._" He said those last words right into my ear. "Say it!"

_I HATE YOU TOM!_ I screamed in my mind. _I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!_

He chuckled again. "You remember what I can do to you, right, _baby_?"

"Your mother's in the house," I whispered back. "You can't hurt me until she leaves."

"I'll take you to my place," he hissed back. "I've been living on my own since you came back." He tightened his grip on my face. "_Say it!_"

I tried to shake my head, but his gripped tightened. _No. I will never sink that low._

"You won't be so lucky this time," he threatened. "I have the resources."

I gasped. "You wouldn't get away with it," I lied. _Oh god. I'm going to die. _I hung my head in defeat.

"That's better," he chuckled. "Now, say it and then kiss me."

I wanted to vomit. _I can't believe I'm going to do this._ "Tom?"

He let me go, a self-satisfied smirk on his face. "Yeah, baby?"

"Tom," I said, again. "I—" I gulped. _Come on Ellie, _I ordered myself._ Do it for Edric._ "I love—"

He nodded; his smirk widening. "A little louder. Make it so my mother can hear."

I took a deep breath. "THOMAS ANDERSON, I LOVE YOU!" I sank back to the floor, sobbing. _I'm so weak._

He leaned over me. "Aren't you forgetting something?" He brought his face closer. "Do it for _our _baby." He had found my motivation. _My_ Edric.

I got on my knees and softly pressed my lips to his. "There. Are you happy?" He laced his fingers into hair, keeping my face that distance from his.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" he whispered, kissing my ear.

That, of course, triggered another flash back. Shaking my head, I fought it back. _Stay on his good side, Ellie._

"I love you, too, Lizzie," he said, louder. I looked over my shoulder. Cole was standing in my bedroom door way, furious.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY BABY!" Cole screamed.

For the first time, Tom looked genuinely concerned. "Please, Cole, let me explain."

"NO!" Cole pulled him away from me. "DO YOU THINK I CAN'T TELL WHEN MY DAUGHTER'S LYING?!?"

Tom continued to step back towards me. "Mr. Winters, sir, I don't think she was lying."

"ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE A FOOL OUT OF ME, BOY?"

_Yes!_ I rejoiced internally. _Go, Dad!_

"YO'EL!"

_Ah, crap!_ "Yes, sir?"

"I'm sorry; I didn't believe you."

"Pardon?" _Was _my_ father apologizing? Okay, when did the aliens invade?_

He had turned back to Tom. "NO ONE KNOCKS MY DAUGHTER UP WITHOUT HER, OR MY, PERMISSION! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF, BOY!?!"

Tom mumbled, and scratched his head. The nineteen-year-old looked at me, wanting me to jump to his defense. He was completely powerless around my six-foot-seven father.

I shrugged. "Sorry, _darling_."

"WELL, BOY? I'M WAITING!"

"It's better to ask forgiveness than permission?" He tried to laugh but it just him sound frightened. He cowered, shaking.

He was almost on the ground, covering his face with his forearm. "This can't be happening," he whispered, barely loud enough for me to hear. "He's going to kill me."

I recognized the look on his face. Pure fear._ I bet I look like that to him._ My father wound up to punch Tom. _Do the right thing! _I told myself. "Daddy, don't do it!"

Cole froze. "Stay out of this, Lizzie."

"It's my baby," I replied. "Tom may have forced this on me, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm going to be a mother. Please, I think I can handle this. Close the door behind you."

He glared at Tom one last time. "I'll be on the other side of the door if you need me, Baby."

My heart wrenched slightly at the pet-name. _He really does love me! He really does love me! _I repeated over and over.

Tom sighed in relief. "Thanks, Ellie."

I snorted. "This doesn't change the fact that you—" I gulped. _Come on, Ellie._ "This doesn't change the fact that you raped me."

Tom's face sunk. "You still don't understand." He reached out, wanting to touch my arm.

I shook my head. "You wanted control," I replied. "I get that. Our parents' marriage was out of both of our controls. I was the only thing you could control. And believe me—" I paused for effect. "If you hurt me, or my baby, again, I will let my father drag your sorry arse to jail."

He nodded, carefully stepping backwards. "Whatever you say, Yo'el."

"Now," I whispered, slowly and calmly. "Get out of my room."

He ran out, looking back at me. "You're crazy."


	8. Memories

I do not claim any ownership of the Twilight Saga. That stroke of brilliance belongs to Stephanie Meyer. Ellie and Luke, however, are of my invention. The song is _Tied Together With a Smile _(written by Taylor Swift and Liz Rose).

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------

While staying in Volterra, I had to improvise ways to annoy my former coven. I shown discovered that my relation ship with Elle confused them. On a regular basis, Aro would want to replay some of my more potent and (as I realize now) precious memories. All of them ended up being about her.

---------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------- ---------------------------------------------

Memory one:

Ellie was sitting up in bed, humming. We'd been staying with the Cullens for a little over twenty-four hours. "Ellie," I asked, "what are you doing?"

Ellie blushed, stopped humming, and opened her notebook.

**Sorry, I've got an earworm.**

"A what?"

**Song stuck in my head. Repeatedly playing over and over in my head.**

I nodded, not really understanding. "Which one?" _This might get her to talk about her mother._

She took a deep breath, and spoke in a strangely clear voice. "Tied Together With a Smile."

I had never heard her speak with confidence before that moment. "I can't remember who sings it. Do you?" _I think I'm getting somewhere. Of course, I know who Swift is, but it's better that I get Ellie talking._

"I dunno know," she whispered.

_Drat, she lost it. I thought I might be able to help this time. _"Can I hear it?" I slowly sat down beside her and took her hand. "I won't laugh."

She cleared her throat:

_Seems the only one who doesn't see your beauty;_

_Is the face in the mirror looking back at you._

_You walk around here thinking you're not pretty;_

_But that's not true;_

'_Cause I know you._

_Hold on, baby;_

_You're losing it._

_The water's high;_

_You're jumping into it;_

_And letting go._

_And no one knows:_

_You cry,_

_But you don't tell anyone,_

_That you might not be the golden one,_

_And you're tied together with a smile_

_But you're coming undone._

_I guess it's true that love was all you wanted,_

'_Cause you're giving it out like it's extra change._

_Hoping it will end up in his pocket,_

_But he leaves you out like a penny in the rain,_

_Oh, 'cause it's not his price to pay,_

_Not his price to pay._

_Hold on, baby;_

_You're losing it._

_The water's high;_

_You're jumping into it;_

_And letting go._

_And no one knows:_

_You cry,_

_But you don't tell anyone,_

_That you might not be the golden one,_

_And you're tied together with a smile_

_But you're coming undone._

---------------- ------------------------- -------------------------------------------- ----------------- ---------------------- -----------

Memory Two:

By our third night with the Cullens, Ellie seemed to be sleeping soundly. One hand or the other seemed to stay on her stomach, and she frowned but didn't move much.

I was wishing I could leave her while she was sleeping, but something told me to stay close. Alice entered, then. She handed me a sweatshirt. "You'll need this in about twenty minutes."

"Huh? _What? Alice must have seen something important. _"Am I leaving?"

"No, Ellie will need you." She shook her head. "Keep as much of your skin covered."

Exactly twenty minutes later, Elle screamed. "NO!"

I pulled the sweatshirt over my head and sat on the bed. "I'm here."

"Tom. No, Tom. Please no."

"Shush," I wrapped my arms around her. "Tom isn't here, love."

"Luke," her voice dripped with relief. "You're still here."

"Yes." I pushed away a hair stuck on her forehead. "I'm here."

She shivered. "Your hand's cold." She touched it. "Are you sick?"

"No. Can you sleep now?" I pulled her blanket tighter around her.

She nodded, and put her head on my chest. "You won't go?"

At that moment I felt my power shifting from a long distance to right in my arms. I knew that the power shift meant. First off, I was finally free from Aro. Secondly, no one would hurt Ellie while I was with her. Thirdly, I might be in love.


	9. School Smells

I looked at the door to my school and took a deep breath. I hadn't been to school in the week since my pregnancy announcement. Luckily, school was almost over for the year. I rearranged my uniform nervously, and stepped in.

"Ellie!" The cheerleading captain, Jen, ran up to me. "You're back! This is fumblastical! Just in time to sign up for cheer camp!"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not going to cheer camp this year, Jen. Oh, and fumblastical isn't a word, dear."

She gasped. "Ellie, no, you're our best flyer! Does this have something to do your disappearance?" She looked me carefully. "You're not on drugs, right? You'll clear a drug test; we'll make sure of it."

"No, Jen," I said, already exhausted by my best friend's energetic babbling. I leaned close, and whispered, "I'm pregnant. I'm going to have a baby six months."

"OMG! Who's?"

"Not so loud," I hissed. "Tom's."

"You hooked up with your super-hot step-brother?" she whispered, clearly jealous. "Ew; that's like _incest._"

I snorted. "I wouldn't call it 'hooking-up'. And it's not any of your business."

"Wait," Jen paused for an electric-charged second. "No, Ellie. Is that why you were MIA in March, and how you broke your wrist? Do you want to go talk to the school physiologist?"

My gut lurched as I thought about the real reason behind the fracture. _Luke, _I thought with sudden longing. _Where are you now?_ "It's not your business, Jennifer. Now, buzz off. I've got Algebra 2 first thing this morning."

"Wait, do you love him now?"

I froze mid-step. "Who?" _She doesn't know about Luke. _I reminded myself. _He's safe._

"Tom, silly. The other girls would kill to be in your shoes. Minus the baby, of course."

"No," I sighed with relief. _Of course, no knows who Luke is. He's my secret keeper. _ "Honestly, are you stupid? Or just clueless?"

"Don't go all hormonal on me, Winters! I can get you kicked off the squad." She said this loud enough to make our classmates stop and stare.

"Does it look like I care about the squad right now?" I threw my bag over my shoulder. "I'm going public next year." I leaned in again. "If Tom doesn't kill me first."

As I walked away, I saw Jen's face. It was nearly as red as her hair. "You'll regret this, freshman! Your name will mud when I'm done with you! You'll never cheer again!"

_Diva, _I snorted. _You'll probably wish you were my shoes before long. Yours will be willing, I'm sure._ I said, nothing, and walked to class, crying.

----- ----------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------ --------------- - -------------------

Don't worry, folks. This chapter wasn't necessary, but like I said before, POV pattern. Luke will be coming back to Seattle next chapter. What will happen next? Review me with what you think will happen.


	10. Archer

"Aro, please. Let. Me. Go."

Aro let go of me then, and nodded. "If you must, you must."

---- ---------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------

She was home alone when I knocked on the door. "Ellie?"

"LUKE!" She tried to wrap her arms around me. "Sorry. I've gotten a bit bigger in the past six months."

"You're beautiful," I assured her, kissing her lightly on the cheek.

She looked up at me, her eyes suddenly sad. _Have I said something wrong? _"Elle, darling?"

"That's what Tom told me yesterday evening."

I hissed at the name and crouched into an offensive position. _That arse! Where is he?_

"Luke," Elle stepped back and whispered. "You're scaring me."

"Oh," _Darn Italians! Trying to retrain me! _I stood up and straightened my slightly tattered clothes. "Sorry."

"You look awful!" She let me in. "The puffs under your eyes are worse, and you're wearing black. I've never seen you wear black. Where have you been, Luke?"

"I was back home." I explained, softly.

"And that is _where_?" She sat down on the couch.

_Oh, god, I was hoping she wouldn't ask. _"Italy." _They could come after her for this. _"I was with my grandfather."

She nodded. "Ed, I mean Archer, and I have been having a tough time without you, Blondie."

"Archer?" _She's named the baby already? _"That's an unusual name."

"_That's_ what his adoptive parents named him." Her face dropped as she said it. "They're really big hippies." A solitary tear rolled down her cheek.

I wiped it away gently with my thumb. "Elle," I whispered in a voice she couldn't hear. "My sweet little Elle." I raised my voice so it was loud enough for her to hear. "Why?"

She went into sobs. "It was the only way to keep Tom away."

I hissed again, involuntarily. _I'll kill that boy, if it's the last thing I do._

"Tom, he's" she took a deep breath. "Tom thinks we can work this out. Raise him ourselves."

"WHAT? AFTER WHAT HE DID YOU? THAT—UGH!" _That's it! He's dead!_

"That's not the worst part," she said, all emotion leaving her face. "He asked me to marry him last night."

I jumped away from her. Across the room in one leap. "WHAT? ELLE, THAT'S NOT LEGAL!"

"It will be, when my father signs off," she said, still rational. "I hadn't seen him in three months. He showed up last night when my father told him the doctor put me on 'house arrest'."

"Wait, 'when'? You said 'yes'?" I stepped closer, silent shock in my face. _No, Elle. Please, no. Elle, you can't._

"NO!" she gasped. "Father says he only wants what's best for the baby and me. If I want to marry Tom, he said that he'd support us until Tom gets out of technical school and gets a decent job."

_Phew. _I wrapped my arms around her. "You can't marry him…" _Because I think I love you!_

She snorted. "They talked about it like I wasn't there. I can't marry someone I don't love."

The first word that came to mind was arranged marriage. I hissed again, and wrapped my arms tighter around her shoulders.

"Ow," she whispered, trying not to draw attention to her pain.

I dropped my arms. "Sorry." I tried to get off the subject. "So, how's the little guy?" I put my hand on her belly.

"A tad annoying." She placed her hand over mine. "He kicks."

Sure enough, I felt a slight tap on my palm. If my heart had been beating, it would have been going a thousand miles an hour. If I could have, I would have cried for joy. My face lit up. It was the most beautiful tap in the world.

"Oh," she giggled. "Right on cue." She talked to her belly. "Be careful, we don't want to hurt Luke, sweetie." She looked up again, her face glowing.

_Oh, god, I'm about to say something stupid. _"Elle, I …."

She suddenly tried to wiggle out of my embrace. "Luke, you have to go!"

"What?" I turned around, expecting to see an enemy. All I saw was a clock.

"It's almost eight! Tom wants my answer in ten minutes! He can't know about you!"

The look on her face said it all. I chuckled darkly. _Now's my chance. _I jumped up. "Don't worry."

"No, Luke, you can't fight him!"

I nodded. _Right. That would give the Volturi the right to hurt her. She'd know._ "You're right," I acknowledged.

"Please, just hide up stairs. If I have problems, I scream."

I briefly kissed her lips before I ran up stairs. She turned red and giggled. "Be careful," I whispered as a held her face.

-------- ---------------------------- ------------------------------------------- ----------------------- ----------------------------------

I laid down in an upstairs closet, my ear against the vent, trying to get the best volume.

"Oh, hello, Tom," she said, clearly hostile. "Come in."

I didn't hear a response at first. After a few footsteps, a male replied. "You home alone?"

"Yes." She lied. "Now, do you mind?" A door slammed. "I'm not in the mood to be kissed."

I hissed a little too loudly.

"What was that?" _Drat. _I internally kicked myself._ Stupid, stupid immortal._

"What?" Elle replied, clearly alarmed. "I didn't hear anything. Is something wrong?"

"It's fine, darling," he said. "Have you thought about last night?"

"Yes, I have." _Come on, Elle. _"I still need to think."

"Are you sure? Because I promise to love you and Archer with all my heart."

I teeth felt like needles on my tongue. _I swear I'm going to kill that boy if he even thinks about laying a hand on her._

She snorted. "And I believe you why?"

"I'm a changed man, Ellie. You're so young, and your father can't help you. I'm what you need right now. Stability." He paused. "And you're what _I _need."

"This isn't the eighteenth century, Thomas."

"That doesn't change a thing."

I hissed again. _Back off. I'll kill you._

"I think we need to get the pipes checked," Ellie said with a faint chuckle. "We wouldn't someone to get _hurt_."

I took her hint and shut up.

"Liz," _Huh, her name isn't Liz. Where's that come from? _"Liz, you don't get it."

She took a deep breath. "Ow."

I jumped up then. _No!_

"Lizzie, what is it?" No answer. "Lizzie, can you hear me?"

There was a faint _whoosh_. "Tom," she whispered.

_Oh my god. Oh my god._

"It's okay," he replied. "I've got you. You're going to be okay."

_Tell him to go away, Elle. I'll be right down as soon as he goes away._

She screamed in pain again. She panted. "My water just broke."


	11. Dizzy

"Yo'el Winters, age fifteen, six months along. Boyfriend says it started about ten minutes ago."

I groaned. _He's not my boyfriend. _I bit my tongue, trying not to scream._ No, this can't be happening! _I screamed in my head. _Not this early! Not with Tom here! _

"Yo'el, can you hear me?" The doctor asked.

"Doc, what's going to happen to my baby? I still have another three months! Why does it hurt?" I screamed again. "This doesn't feel right! They're not suppose to be this close together!"

"It will be okay, Yo'el. I want you to exhale now."

I did. "Where's Luke?" I whispered.

"Your friend?"

I nodded as they moved me past the ER. Toward Labor and Delivery. _Not now, Edric. Alice said you were going to be okay._ "I need him to call my father. To tell him to call the adoptive parents. Tell them their son is coming sooner than planned." I screamed again. "PLEASE!"

---- ------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------

"Lizzie?"

I had been crying for about an hour when Tom came in. "What do you want, jerk?" _I'm too worried about my son to talk._

"There's a dark spot on Archer's brain scan. They don't know if he'll make it." He took a few careful steps toward me. "If he does, he won't be normal."

_His name is Edric_, I thought. Sobs overtook me again. _I can't take this pain._

"Please, babe." He sat on the hospital bed beside me. "You need to relax." He leaned in closer.

------------------------------------------Warning: This Flashback is Brutal-----------------------------------------------------

His breath smelled of alcohol, and one of his friends snickered. "Dude, you didn't tell us your baby sister was so _hot_."

He pinned me against his bedroom wall with his legs. His left hand was on the wall beside me. "She's not my sister," he hissed. "She's the witch who ruined my life." He wrapped his other hand in my hair, forcing me to look him in the eyes. "Isn't that right, Ellie?"

I was shaking with fear. _Please, no. The bruise from last time just healed. _I began to cry. _No, no, no. Please, someone please save me. _I tried to nod, but his grip was too tight.

"I can't even get you to talk when your father isn't here." He pressed himself tighter against my body. "Do you guys mind going home now? It's time this little slut learned some respect, and I think I'll be her teacher."

With disappointed sounds, his 'friends' left the house. He punched me and my nose started to bleed. "Perhaps," he hissed in my ear. "Your room would be a better _classroom_." He chuckled at his own joke.

I started to shake harder. I could feel his—_no don't think about it! He won't do that! He can't! _My body vibrated with the loud, echoing sobs. _Please, no. _"No."

"It's too late now, Yo'el."

----------------------------------------------------End Brutal Flashback----------------------------------------------------------

Tom sensed the fear in my body. He pulled away. With the same, eerily calm voice he had used that night he asked, "What's wrong?"

I took a deep breath._ I hope Luke's okay._ "I'm in love." _With Luke. I love Luke._

A smile spread across his face. "Is that a 'yes'? Will you be my wife?" He reached into his back pocket, and pulled out a ring box. "It's nothing to be ashamed of."

_I want Luke to be the one asking me this, don't I? _I nodded to my thoughts, not to his words. _Oh, please be okay, Luke. I need you. _"But…" I thought out loud. "I don't know you well enough. And we're still so young." The idea of getting married was just too much.

"We're old enough to be parents, aren't we? I'm nineteen. You'll be sixteen next week."

I suddenly realized who I was talking to. Luke doesn't know my birthday. "I can't think about you right now," I told Tom in all honesty. "I feel kind of dizzy."

He jumped off the bed and dropped the ring. "Do I need to get a nurse? Your dad just got here. He's talking to Archer's doctor."

I shook my head. "Don't bring Daddy into this. I just need some space." The shaking brought a nauseous acid into my throat. I coughed it down.

Tom reached over to the side of my hospital bed and pressed the 'nurse-call' button. "I'm worried," he whispered as he kissed my cheek.

The nurse came in. "What is it, Miss Winters?"

Tom grasped my hand, softly squeezing. "She doesn't feel well."

"That's expected, Miss Winters. Do you need something?"

I put my spinning head in my hands. "Ugh." _Tom, just go away. _"I just need time to think."

The nurse nodded (I think, I couldn't see straight.) "Perhaps, Mr. Anderson, you should go home. Get some rest. If something happens, we'll call you."

----------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Resting was out of the question for me. Tom had put the ring on my finger before he left and it scared me. _No. I said 'NO!' _I threw it under the bed.

Someone was closing the hospital window. _When did that open? _ "Elle?" that someone whispered.

"Luke, you weren't caught," I whispered in amazement, "and you're here."

"You've been crying," he said in a strange matter-of-fact tone. "What happened?"

I blinked. "Huh?" _He sounds like a lawyer._

"What did Tom do to you?"

I had never noticed that his eyes were black. It scared me. My instincts told me that he'd be pissed if I told him. "My baby's dying," I said instead. "Alice lied."

With his usual speed, he had his arms around me. He lightly put his hand on the back of my head. "Oh, Elle. This is my fault. I shouldn't have left you."

Naturally, I snuggled into him, ignoring his cold skin. "Don't blame yourself."

For a slip-second he looked at the floor and picked something up. He chuckled. "This diamond is at least a carat."

I groaned. "Oh, yeah. Tom can't get past the marriage thing."

He chuckled and placed it on the side table. "You said 'no'."

"Yes," I said. "Did you really think I'd go through with?"

"No," he whispered back. He looked at the ceiling, thoughtfully.

"You know," I said, without thinking. "Sometimes I wish I was a mind-reader like Edward."

"No," he said, flying to the other end of the room. "You're not supposed to know that."

"Luke, what's wrong with you?" I asked, carefully getting off the bed. "I was just wondering what you thought of me getting married." I ignored the the pain in my stomach.

"I hate the idea. You're too young."

"I'm turning sixteen next week," I said, trying not to sound like I wanted him to ask me. "I'm a mother who's about to lose her baby. Maybe I'll marry Tom just to prove that I can."

"No, he'll hurt you. I just know it!" He dug his fingers into his scalp. "You are so childish!"

I hadn't remembered how frightening he could be. Slowly, I stepped back to the bed. I started to cry again.

He mumbled something I couldn't hear. "I really don't mean to scare you so much," he said. "I just can't bear to see you hurt. Please, I love you."

I blinked in sudden surprise. "You. Love. Me?" _YES! _

He nodded.

"I think I better lie down," I sat down on the bed.

Luke quickly and gently tucked me in. "I'm not leaving your side again."


	12. Lizzie

"Luke," she whispered, touching my face. "You're amazing. Did you know that?"

I gulped. _You still don't know what we are. _I couldn't answer. "Elle." _I'm not amazing; I'm your personal monster._

"You don't think that, do you?" _What? Can she read me that easily? _"I don't know what you are, but you're not human."

I nodded. _Great, Aro will have her blood for this._

"But," _oh no, she knows. _"I don't care." She looked down at her feet. "I just care about _you_."

_You do?_ I touched her hair, softly trying to smell something. I got nothing. "Did I tell you I love you?"

She giggled and turned red. "Yeah."

"I do. I really do." _I just wish I wasn't a vampire. A Volturi._

"But you shouldn't," she replied. "I shouldn't either."

I breathed out. _It's nothing. _"Why shouldn't you?"

"I don't know. Wait," I breathed in. "Is your last name Volturi?"

_Oh, no. _"I can't lie," I said, in a tone that she couldn't hear.

"Lucas Volturi. I don't like it. It seems too powerful. Right now, you're just Luke."

_Speaking of names._ "Why," I asked, slowly, "does Tom call you Lizzie?"

"Everyone who knew my mother does."

"You said her name was Eleanor."

"My father met her while she was still in high school. He was in law school. I still don't see how she could have been attracted to him. Everyone called her 'Ellie Mae'."

I nodded. "What's your middle name?"

"I was getting to that."

"Sorry."

"Anyways, one thing led to another and Mom had to drop out. I'm guessing that you can guess why. They decided they didn't want to get married, but both my grandmothers were old fashioned.

"Mom wanted me to be an 'Elle', since she was Eleanor and Mimi (her mother) was Eleftheria. Dad was furious with her for choosing Yo'el."

"That because it's a boy's name," I interjected.

She nodded. "Hebrew equivalent to 'Joel'. Funny, that's Grandfather Winters' name. So Dad choose the middle name Elizabeth, after his mother."

"So in affect, you were named after your father's parents, and your father didn't even realize."

A true smile crossed her face. "She mentioned it when she and Dad divorced. She said, 'He never realized you were a Joel-Etta' Grandfather had died when I was nine. He hated my guts."

"Why doesn't it hurt you to talk about your mother?"

"She wouldn't like it. Plus, I feel safe with people I love."

_Does that mean what I think it means? _

"I love you too, Luke. And I don't care if you're some monster straight from Victorian Era Horror."

If I could have, I would have fainted.


	13. Fights

For the first time, I'm putting both points of view in one chapter. Here, it is:

**Chapter Thirteen: Fights**

---------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------

Luke had to leave when Tom showed up. "Go easy on him, Elle."

I rolled my eyes. "You're the one that wants to kill him."

He chuckled, nervously. "I guess so." He took me in his arms again. "I love you, Yo'el Elizabeth Winters."

"I love you too, Lucas Ray Volturi." His full name tasted bitter on tongue. I frowned. "I don't like this."

"I've got to check in with the Cullens. I'll be back as soon as Tom is gone."

------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We were standing outside the hospital.

"Tom, I don't want to say this."

Tom could tell what was coming. "Please," he begged, "then don't say it."

"Edric, I mean, Archer, will be better off, Tom. He needs something better than what we can give him. He needs Matt and Shelly. We need him to need Matt and Shelly."

"There's some else, isn't there?" he asked, tears rolling down his clean-shaven face. "You never loved me."

"Nor you I," I replied, tartly.

"That was then…"

"'This is now? I'm a changed man.' Please, Tom, stop it. I've heard it all."

He was sobbing. "Please, just tell me his name. Who you're using to get to me."

I shook my head. "Tom, please, just _leave_. I'll take the bus home."

"No, no, no…"

I placed the ring into his open hand and curled his fingers around it. "Please, Tom. I don't want to see you hurting."

"Then take it back. Take the ring back. Raise our son with me. I can't be a single parent. I need you." He was on his knees. "Please."

I was shaking my head and crying. "Tom, we're teenagers."

"Yes, but I'm almost twenty. I just got a good job and a car, and my apartment is big enough for three. Please, reconsider."

"I'd have to drop out," I whispered. _He's just telling me what I want to hear. He's just telling me what I want to hear. _"That isn't what's best for any of us."

"I'll pay for you to get your GED. Help you study for the tests. Please, Lizzie, I'll do anything."

"Do. Not. Call. Me. Lizzie. It's not my name. Please, Tom. We have to stop fighting and face the music. We can't do this." His tears turned to anger as I spoke. "We're not in love."

"What's his name?"

I flinched. "Tom, don't be ridiculous."

"I know there's someone else." He stood and clenched his fist. He prepared to punch.

Someone had come up behind me. "Is something wrong; miss?" The voice slightly accented.

I turned and gasped. Two young men, one tall and skinny, the other large and bulky, were staring at Tom with hatred-filled, black eyes. "We can deal with him," the bigger one said. He smacked his fist into his palm. It sounded like rock hitting rock.

Tom turned and ran.

"Thank you, sirs." I flushed brilliant crimson.

"I'm D, and this is Felix," the skinny one said.

Felix winked at me. I giggled. "Yo'el Winters. You look a lot like someone I know. By any chance are two Italian?"

Both of them smirked. "You must know our younger brother, Luke."

I blinked. "He never told me he had brothers."

"Or sisters, I take it?" D's expression was slowly changing.

_Oh my. _"No." I shook my head, letting my dark curls cover my reddening face. "I don't know too much about him. He guards his secrets with his life."

Felix's smile widened too. "That's funny. He's told us _everything _about you."

"But you don't look pregnant."

I started to cry again. "Archer was born two nights ago. He's in NICU1." I took a deep breath. "Thanks again. I'd better go back inside. My father's going to have a cow when he sees that I left."

"Please, don't. We came to find Luke. Can you help us find him?"

"He's probably with Ed."

"Ed?"

"Edward Cullen."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------

Alice gasped. "They found her!"

"Who?" Everyone but Edward asked.

"Ellie. Demetri and Felix found Ellie." Edward said quietly.

Jacob and Seth changed as they ran from the room. "We'd better tell Sam."

The expression my face must have said it all. Carlisle lightly squeezed my shoulder. "Son?"

I pushed him off. "DAMN! HOW COULD I LET THIS HAPPEN?"

"Luke," Alice said softly. "They didn't do anything to her. She's safe."

I sat down. "Where are they now?"

"Coming this way. She told them you were here.2"

"Did they realize that she doesn't know?"

Edward was nodding this time. "They'll be here any second."

There was an ominous knock on the front door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------

"YOU!"

"Peace, brother," Demetri said, in typical Volturi fashion. "We didn't put a hand on Elle."

"Why do I doubt that?" I growled. "Oh, and I am NOT your brother."

"She seems to think so," Felix said, smirking. "Nice girl you got."

"Sort of stupid," Demetri "Apparently, she doesn't know the truth yet."

Felix nodded. "We just came to check in. Bye." I didn't bother to follow them.

------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ellie…"

"NO LUCAS! THIS ABSURD! WHAT'S SO BAD ABOUT YOUR BROTHERS?" I hated screaming at Luke like this, but I had to. "I NEED TO KNOW WHAT'S UP WITH YOU! I CAN'T TAKE THE LIES!"

"Can't your father hear us?"

"I DON'T CARE!" I ran down the stairs.

------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Daddy."

"Hush, Lizzie, it's going to be okay."

I carefully walked down the stairs after her.

"Who are you?" Cole Winters asked harshly.

"Lucas." I considered making a run for it.

"Lucas who?"

"Lucas Volturi."

"Well, _Lucas Volturi_, unless you want a criminal record, I suggest you get out of my house."

"Yes, sir."

------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neonatal Intensive Care Unit

Okay, I know, Demetri is a tracking and he didn't need Elle to tell him, but hey, PLOT TWIST!

I don't freak, folks. I'm slipping off into a sequel. Of Girls and Monsters will be up soon.


End file.
